The present invention relates to fishing nets, devices configured to assist in the counting of fish, or fishing weirs or other such devices configured to direct the passage of fish in waterways. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices configured to be placed in waterways in order to redirect fish and thereby assist individuals in counting the fish passing through the waterway.
Fish hatchery surveyors are often tasked with the difficult chore of counting the number of fish in a river or other such waterway. Fish are generally counted at a narrow part of the river in order to reduce the number of fish that the surveyors need to count simultaneously; however, even the narrowest part of a river is generally not narrow enough to prevent a significant number of fish from swimming abreast and too quickly to be counted accurately. This results in defective counts and inaccurate figures. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that can limit the path of fish in a river to more accurately count them.